The Lives of Legends and Heroes of A&O
by Ice The Lone Wolf
Summary: Stories of the most popular A&O OCs of the writers and readers of FanFic... So read on read on...
1. Magnus

(Hey guys these are the stories of some of our favorite OCs and Ice and Ammy are now 5 months old and about as tall as a coke bottle so let it begin...)

(AlphaWolfMagnus)

The Story Of Magnus...

I've been a cop for about six years now, I'm part of a SWAT team that deals with gang violence, I've seen a lot in my days, my name is David 'Magnus' Harold and I'm a father of two children and I have a loving wife, and I'm here to serve and protect, but things always change... And so do people...

I was in charge of taking down a gang held up in a hotel with semi-automatic weapons and civilians held captive I was to lead a SWAT team of ten in through the back, "Captain, we are in position" I said over the walky-talky "ok Sgt. Harold move in" "roger" I turned it off then motioned for my men to move up. "Everyone put on your gas masks, Dresden, Mullet break down the door, the rest of you get out your smoke grenades" "yes sir" Dresden and Mullet broke down the door and we tossed in the grenades, we ran in and there were three gang members armed with automatics we quickly toke them down and handcuffed them. We had taken down about twenty gang members and saved the civilians now we were on the last floor...

Dresden busted down the door only to have his head blown off by a gang member holding a shot-gun "Dresden!" I yelled then grabbed my .223-caliber assault rifle and toke him down, we moved in to see twelve more civilians with bags over their heads and eight gang members with an array of different weapons, they opened fire killing two more members of my team, Mullet pulled her Remington shot-gun and toke three of them down. Once we finished the last one off I noticed that there were only four of us left myself, officer Mullet, officer Sera, and officer Martins, "lets take the rest of them down sir, Now!" Martins said with a pissed look on his face...

We were now on the roof where we find ten more gang members and their leader held up behind sandbags that they had brought to the roof, "you guys ready?" "Yeah Magnus we're ready" "Hey, you haven't called me that in a long time Mullet" "yeah, but hey we haven't been in this kind of a situation for a long time" I smiled. We ran like hell to get cover from the incoming fire from the gang members, I ducked behind an air-vent with Martins and I saw Sera already dead in a pool of his own blood, I looked over to see Mullet behind a stack of sandbags stabbing a gang member through the skull, she nodded at me and I nodded back I toke off my mask and so did they then I pulled out two 9-MMs and jumped over the air-vent...

The fight had just ended all that was left was their leader who was in a long black jacket and had two machetes in his hands, Martins was holding his side from being shot close range with a shot-gun and Mullet was reloading her Remington, the leader laughed then with out warning threw one of his machetes which went straight through Martins chest and nailed him to the stack of sandbags behind us "Martins!" Mullet and I yelled in unison then I heard a slashing sound I turned to see the leader with his other machete thought Mullet's back, he let out an evil laugh then threw her body aside "I Am Going To Make You Suffer For Killing My Friends!" I yelled then fired about fifteen rounds into his chest, he was just laughing then I ran out of ammo...

"What? Never heard of a bullet proof vest?" he said taking off his jacket "now then lets settle this like gentlemen shall we" he kicked my 9-MMs out of my hands which made them fall off the roof "Now then" he said walking over to Martin's corpse and removing the machete from his chest, he then handed it to me "Shall we?" he said with a smile. I took it from him and as soon as I did he slashed at my throat cutting off some of my fur, I swing cutting his left shoulder he swings back cutting my right side and chest "Well now Sgt. I'd be thinking you out of all theses cops would put up a better fight, well I guess not!" he then lunged missing me and stabbing the sandbags behind me instead "Coward! Your taking the lives of civilians!" "Peh I don't care if I kill every one even myself, but if I do die so will your Family!" he said holding up a detonator then a bunch of lights lit up the building like a Christmas tree, "your choice let me go, or lose your family?" "Where are they!?" "The basement! Now hurry up Sgt. Harold! I'm running out of patients here!" then he put his thumb on the detonator. I clenched my teeth and said "fine, now give me the detonator," "only if you can catch it" then he threw it into the air I caught it then looked up to see him jump in to a helicopter and fly away, "Don't worry I'm coming" I said running down stairs...

I made it to the basement to see four guards around them they were on ground scared to death, I grunted and ran up stairs to see one of the gang members that we had killed earlier holding a spaz-12, I walked over and toke it then ran down stairs, I walked in to see one of them on a walky-talky "Alright boss we'll take care of them, boss says to get rid of them" "ok, bye bye kiddies" I ran out and shot both guards then turned to the other two and toke them out as well. I ran over to my wife and kids "don't wor-" I was cut off when the building exploded...

I woke up in a hospital bed with my arm in a cast and a bandage around my head, "Wuh were am I?" I looked over to see my Cpt. sitting in the chair next to me asleep "Cpt.? Sam?" "Hu? Wah? Oh Magnus thank god your awake, I thought we lost you to!" he said walking over to me "What happened to my family?" I asked his smile faded "well I have bad news Magnus... They.. Are dead... And even worse... Western got away... And we are on the case but... We aren't putting you on it... For personal reasons... I'm sorry..." And with that he left...

Time Skip Three Years...

I was tired of sitting on the sidelines they still haven't found Western, but I have he's held up in a warehouse at the edge of town and now... He will die... I was driving up to the warehouse, I got out and put on my bullet proof vest and my blue bandana over my face then I grabbed a little surprise for Western and set it up...

After I set it up I went back to my car and grabbed Mullet's old Remington, a pair of 9-MMs, my old .223-caliber assault rifle, and my favorite my gold plated Minh gun, now to get some we deserved revenge. I walked up with my mini and saw the two guards I had killed while setting up my surprise I walked up to the door and kicked it down "Knock! Knock!" I said as I massacred about twenty guards using my mini, It ran out of ammo so I dropped it and pulled out my .223, I was taking more and more guards out as I went, but then I ran out of ammo so I dropped it and took Mullet's Remington off of my back and started filling them with buckshot. I had made it to what looked like an office, I dropped the Remington then I zipped up my jacket over my vest and pulled out my 9-MMs, time for revenge...

Before I walked into the office and saw the front end of a shot-gun sticking out from around the corner, I chuckled walked in and pushed up the barrel of the shot-gun then kicked him in the stomach, grabbed the shot-gun and while he was getting up I put a hole through his chest I then tossed it away then went room to room clearing them out...

I had made it to the last room, I took a deep breath then kicked it down my 9-MMs were kicked out of my hands and Western grabbed them both and he unloaded two full clips into my chest I had fake blood packets under my jacket connected to my vest to make me seem dead, I fel back agenst the wall and looked down "Well Sgt! You sir have failed, but at least you tried I will send my condolinses to yor wi- Oh Wait I can't she's dead! Bahahahah!" he then turned his back I grabbed one of my 9-MMs jumped up and put it to his head "Shit..." is all he said then I kicked him to the floor "Oh no no no no no! You aren't getting out that easy!" I said grabbing a pipe that was against the wall...

20 Minutes Later...

"Well now wait here would you?" I said looking at his beat and broken body I walked outside and to my truck and took out a detonator, "now then, I'll see you in hell!" I said while pressing the detonator. Then an explosion that could be seen 50 miles away went off, I smiled dropped th detonator and drove off...

Time Skip One Year...

Im living a good life now I'm the Cpt. of 'The Jasper Police Force' and have been doing pretty well although there are many gangs in this city there haven't been any fights or any wars... Yet, but if there are I'll stop them and defend the citizens of Jasper... Even if it costs my life...

(Well guys send me a PM on one what I should do for the other OCs, and plz leave a comment later readers!)


	2. Katelyn

(Ok guys here's a dedication to Dawn's second Oc Katelyn hope you like it I've been working on it for two months! This will probably be the longest One Shot EVER! So please leave a comment!)

(Dawn walker wolf)

The Story Of Katelyn...

My family and I were held captive by some gang members in a shack because we saw them dealing illegal drugs, there were five men with guns guarding my mother, my sister Lizzy (shes a white wolf with brown on her face, chest, breasts, inner legs, under arms, lower regions, and belly, she also has gray fur up and down her spine, her ears, and on her butt, and she has purple eyes/Exact opposite of Katelyn who is a gray wolf with a white face ect. and brown fur down her spine, on her ears, and butt, and lastly pink eyes) , and I, my dad is in a room with the gang leader I could here yelling and mom kept telling us "Everything will be alright girls, don't cry" then we heard a gun shot and blood and bits of brain splattered all over the stained glass window that was in the room. We screamed and then two men came out one with blood all over his hands the other had a 9C1-pistol in his hand, "ok bring her next" he said pointing to my mother, two of the guards walked up and grabbed her, but just as they were walking into the room we heard syrians out side "Shit! Kill her and grab the girls!" the leader said as our mother said "I love you bo-" she was cutoff when one of the guards put a bullet through her head. Lizzy and I screamed, but two of the guards grabbed us and put rags over our mouths knocking us out...

Three Hours Later...

I woke up on the top of a bunk bed I looked around to see Lizzy was gone, I climbed down and was starting to open the door when a man picked me up and carried me into an office where I saw the gang leader talking to my sister, he was a white wolf with a bit of brown fur on his arms and shoulders he also has dark yellow eyes, he's wearing a blue dress shirt, a pair of black shoes, black dress pants, a wind breaker, and a silver neckless with an odd symbol on it. The guard sat me down in the chair next to my sister. "My name is Leno Netaly, and my apologies girls, but I wish you didn't have to see that back there, but hey! I don't take prisoners anyway I want to adopt you two, I will train you to become elite assassins and thieves, you two will rule at my side as my daughters. So... What do you say?" he asked with a smile. Lizzy and I looked at each other with confused looks, then we nodded to him...

"Now then, how old are you and what are your names?" Lizzy spoke first "My names Lizzy and I'm 15" "and my names Katelyn and I'm 12" I said a little nervous, then we heard a knock at the door "Come in" Leno said with a smile. Then the door opened and a 6'4'' tan and muscular wolf, with Brown eyes, and his left eye sown shut, wearing a dark brown jacket with a high collar and chains, a pair of gray cargo pants with knee guards, a gray t-shirt, and a pair of dark brown work boots. behind him was a younger wolf that looked about Lizzy's age, he had brown fur, green eyes, and half of his face had white fur, he's wearing a green hoodie, a pair of green converse, a pair of black ripped cargo pants, and a black t-shirt that had a minecraft creeper head on it. "Hello Fangs, Arrow, girls this is my friend and bodyguard Fangs, and my son and your new brother Arrow, Fangs these are my new daughters Lizzy and Katelyn, also your new little sisters Arrow, say hello girls" "hi" we said in unison, Arrow waved with a smile on his face, but Fangs gave us both a confused look "Now then Fangs, Arrow would you kindly show them around the base?" Leno asked they nodded "ok girls, Arrow I have a meeting to attend to I'll see you later tonight, I love you three," he said kissing us on the head which was extremely odd considering he had killed our parents earlier, but he is nicer than are old father who just yelled at us and drank...

We were walking down the hall being shown around, and Fangs was still looking at Lizzy and I confused the whole time, "Hey? Fangs what's wrong? and why are you looking at us like that?" "Well, you two are the only ones I've met that didn't get scared or call me a freak... You don't think I'm a freak?... Do you?" Lizzy answered by hugging him and saying "No Fangs your not a freak your just... Special" "Thanks Lizzy that makes me feel better," "your welcome" she said grabbing his hand and started to catch up to me and Arrow who were watching. "So, Arrow how old are you and Fangs?" "Well, I'm 16 and he's 19, but how old are you and Lizzy?" "I'm 12 and Lizzy's 14" "well then sis we'll show you the training room next...

Time Skip Two Years...

Its been two years since we've gotin here and or dad says we've already mastered: thieving, close combat, stealth, and now we're almost done with our gun training. Lizzy has an Ar-15, Arrow has a bow, combat knife, and a desert eagle, Fangs has an RPG, an auto matic shot-gun, and a sledge hammer, and finally me I've got an old spas-12 shot-gun, and a dagger. We are having our final test now, Fangs is Liz's instructor while Arrow is mine, our targets are set up on the city roof tops as manicans, Lizzy is first, there are twenty targets and you have to hit fifteen atleast. "Alright Lizzy, you can do this" Fangs said giving her a thumbs up, "Wow, Fangs has become like a big brother to both Lizzy and me since we arrived here two years ago, he's such a softy too" I thought to my self watching him give Lizzy some confidence. Lizzy nodded then sprinted forward not missing a shot, when she was all the way across she had hit sixteen out of twenty "Ok you up Katelyn and good luck" Arrow said with a smile "Thanks bro, I'm gonna need it" the last part I said to myself...

I ran full speed firing at every target I saw hitting them all when I was done I looked up to see Arrow, Lizzy, and even Fangs jaws had dropped "what?" "Tha-that was incredible! I think your the best person I've seen with a shot-gun!" "I'll even admit that was better than I did" Fangs added too Arrow's comment, "What in the hell are you two talking about!?" "Katelyn, look at how many you got..." Lizzy said pointing at a manican missing it's head and torso. I looked and counted and I was dumbfounded, I had hit all twenty targets... With head shots! "Woohoo!" I exclaimed with joy...

Later that night dad took us out to dinner because of us passing the test, we were just now leaving the restaurant when dad told us "Ok girls tonight is your first mission" he opened the trunk of the car reviling: two SVDS sniper rifles, an 870 MCS shot-gun, and a pair of 9C1-pistols, "Ok, Arrow, Lizzy you get the SVDS, Fangs you get the 870, and Katelyn you get the 9C1s" Fangs took his weapon first then I took the 9C1s, and lastly Arrow and Liz took the SVDS. "So, dad what's the mission?" Arrow asked exited for his first mission as were Lizzy and I, "well, we my daughters, friend, and son, are going to kill an enemy gang leader and his bodyguards who so happens to be in the very restaurant we just walked out of" he said grabbing a silenced B23R out of the glove compartment...

We all got in position, Liz and Arrow were on the apartment building next to the restaurant, Fangs was coming from the back door of the restaurant, while dad and I are going too walk up and say "hi" to the gang leader by the name of Greg Sanders. "Ok Katelyn follow my lead, we'll act like we're friends since we're in public, then when I nod to you take out the bodyguards while I have a little "talk" with Greg." he whispered as we walked up to the table. "Ah Leno! How long has it been thirteen, fourteen years?" Greg asked with a fake smile and hugging my dad, "Oh I'd say your about right Greg, Oh! And this is my daughter Katelyn" dad said finishing the huge with Greg "Hah you look like your a nice girl, not one of those little sluts" Greg said walking up to me with a smile, "Hah, yeah right boss, she's definitely a slu-" Greg's bodyguard was cutoff when I kicked him in the balls with my 3 inch heels. Greg laughed then picked up his glass of wine and took a sip "Well, she sure dose have some spunk Leno" "well, Greg we'd better be leaving" dad said starting to shake hands then he nodded to me...

I nodded back and pulled one of my 9C1s and put a round into the bodyguard's balls who made that little comment then he fell to his knees and I put a second round through his chest, Greg turned only to be shot three times in the chest and once in the head my father. Fangs ran in and turned Greg's second bodyguard into swiss-cheese with his 870, then Arrow spoke over Fang's walky-talky "Hey guys we've got more hostiles incoming." Outside three black SUVs pulled up with syrians on the top. "Come out with your hands up!" a cop shouted through a mic, "Kiss my Ass!" Dad yelled jumping up and firing a round into the cop's shoulder, he fell on the ground with a grunt, some SWAT troops hopped out of the SUVs a couple with riot shields. "Hey! Arrow, Liz! Give Us Some Damn Cover Fire!" I yelled over the talky, "We're on it Katel-" Arrow was cutoff when Lizzy took out two troops with one shot, "Really sis? Why the hell are you such a good shot with a sniper!?" "Hell If I Know!" she said killing another trooper. A grenade went right between Fangs and I we turned and went wide eyed, "Look Out!" dad said jumping on top of me protecting me from the shrapnel of the blast...

When I got up my dad was holding on to his neckless and saying my name, "Ka.. te... lyn.. take it..." he said taking his neckless off which was our family symbol, a moon with a vine wrapped around it. I was now crying hugging him and saying "Daddy, please don't go!" "Katelyn you must carry on, your the new leader, I love you... And please tell your sister and brother I love them as well... I'm going to sleep.. Now.." "I love you dad and... sleep well.." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek as he slowly closed his eyes... My father has died... I'm the leader now...

Fangs crawled over to me and my father's body, he looked at my father's body with pure sadness then asked "What happened?" I simply replied "He died.. and I'm the leader now... So my first command is... Let's Kick These Cop's Asses Back To Hell!" I said grabbing my father's B23R and one of my 9C1s got up and opened fire ripping through six troops killing them all, I ducked and reloaded while Fangs hopped up and killed two more... With in an hour the fight had ended my brother and sister came down the fire escape with smiles on their faces, but Fangs and I did not, Fangs had tears rolling down his face as did I, he had my father's corpse in his arms and I was clenching the neckless as hard as I could. When Arrow and Liz got down to us, they instantly knew what had happened... There was no happiness that day... Only sadness and a funeral for my father... Leno Netaly...

Time Skip Four Years...

It's been four years since my father had died, and he'd be proud of me, Arrow, Lizzy, and Fangs, the Netaly Gang is two times larger, a lot stronger, and a lot richer than when my dad was the boss. Today we were taking down a new gang just starting up, it was a team of three, a couple of recruits and myself. Their names are Sally and Fred, Sally is a rusty colored wolf with white splotches on her cheeks and brown eyes, and Fred was a darker rust colored wolf with a brown line from his nose to his forehead and he has blue eyes. "Ok you two listen up we're going to stop a gang that's just starting up in Jasper, we are going to kill every enemy we encounter and take down their leader got it?" they nodded as we pulled up in front the abandon casino where the new gang was stationed. I grabbed my dad's old B23R with the silencer still attached to it and ran up to the door followed by Sally who had an An-94 and Fred who had a .223 caliber assault rifle...

When we got to the doors Fred and I went to the right while Sally went to the left, I saw something a little odd a rusty old fire ax sitting against the wall, an evil idea popped into my head so I walked over and picked it up. Sally and Fred looked at me confused "What are you doing with that ax boss?" Fred asked "Well two things, one I'm going to knock and when he or she opens the door I'm going to put it in their head, and two call me Katelyn got it?" I whispered he nodded, I put the ax over my left shoulder and I had my B23R in my right, I put it away then knocked *knock* *knock* *knock* I put both hands on the ax and raised it over my head then someone opened the door. A light brown male opened it he had a beer bottle in his hand and when he saw me he went wide eyed and opened his mouth to either scream or yell for help, I didn't wait to find out...

A little blood splattered on my leather jacket and my face, but I didn't care, I pulled the ax out of his skull and threw it into another wolf's back he yelled in pain then fell to the ground, two other wolves playing poker looked over grabbed their weapons, but didn't have a chance to get up because Sally and Fred took them out quickly. "Nice work you two!" I said pulling the ax out of the wolf I'd just killed "Thanks Bo- I mean Katelyn!" Sally said scratching the back of her head, we walked into the next room where we saw a game of blackjack going on with a group of wolves both male and female, I grabbed my ax and saw one taking an ace out of his shoe, I chuckled then ran up and cut his arm off making more blood drench me. Sally and Fred helped out by killing five or six others, I threw my ax across the table into the dealer's shoulder, I jumped over the table and killed both him and two other wolves with my B23R, the wolf that I had cut set back up with a desert eagle in his hand about to fire until Sally cracked his skull open like an egg with the butt of her An-94 killing him quickly. Once we were finished I nodded to them and thanked Sally for saving me, we went up stairs where we ran into a couple making out, we all looked at each other and shrugged then I whispered "their unarmed we won't kill them or harm them, lets go around" I said quietly walking by. I turned around and saw Sally fidgeting with the desert eagle the wolf had earlier, I shook my head and we kept on moving down across the rooms until we reached a second set of stairs that led to my guess the boss's office...

We walked up stairs and saw a young she-wolf sitting on a couch watching a TV, she's a black furred wolf with brown paws and oddly pink eyes like mine, she's wearing a gray hoodie that looked a little big on her, a white t-shirt with a black and blue guitar on it, jean short shorts, a pair of goggles on the top of her head, and a pair of gray converse. She was giggling at what ever she was watching she looked about seven or eight years old, she must be the boss's daughter, I looked at Sally and Fred they had confused looks on their faces as did I...

We shrugged and walked over to her, I asked sweetly "Um sweetie?" she turned and went wide eyes when she saw the blood on me she balled up and started crying while saying "Please Don't Hurt Me Like That Mean Man Please!" I then told her "We aren't going to hurt you, but where's the mean man who did hurt you" she lifted her head she had tears in her eyes and pointed to an office, I looked at Sally and Fred "Fred stay here with her, while Sally and I have a little "chat" with this ass hole" I said grabbing the knife he had off of his vest, he nodded. I kicked open the door and saw some wolf wearing glasses and had a cigar in his mouth, Sally and I closed the door and slowly walked towards him, and lets just say... He had a very unhappy ending...

Time Skip Twenty Minutes Later...

Sally and I walked out both covered in blood from what we had just done to that raping son of a bitch we walked out and saw the girl sitting on Fred's lap while watching cartoons, "Ok you two lets get out of here" the little girl looked at us scared and asked "wha-what happened to him?" Sally then said "well let's just say he won't be hurting you or anyone ever again" then the girl tried to see behind us, I blocked her view and shut the door "Yeah you, Don't want to go in there, anyway what's your name dear?" I said sitting down beside her "Dusty and I'm seven" she said shyly "ok well, want to come with us?" "Umm... I-I don't know will you, you hurt me?" She asked a little scared "ho, no, no, no honey we won't hurt you, you've gone through enough hurt and we'll make sure no one hurts you ever again, ok?" I told her in a motherly tone, she slightly smiled and hugged me and shocked me when she asked "will you be my new mommy?" I was shocked, but I've always wanted to be a mom so I smiled hugged her tightly and said "of course I will!" I felt her crying into my chest happy that I'm now her mother... I wonder how the others will react?...

When we got back to the base I walked in holding Dusty's hand and told her, "ok before I show you around the base I'm giving you a bath then I'm getting a shower ok?" She smiled and said "ok mommy, I need one anyway" I giggled as we walked to my room, then we walked in, "ok Dusty you can look around while get your bath ready, ok?" I said while walking to the bathroom and turning on the faucet. Then I waited for it to warm up, I walked back into the living room and saw she was looking around at everything, I smiled seeing how curious she is, I walked back in and felt the water, "perfect, Ok Dusty Your Baths Ready!" "Ok Mommy!" she said walking in still in her clothes, I had fresh ones from when I was her age that would fit perfectly on my bed "ok strip down and get in...

Fifteen Minutes Later...

I walked her to my room and told her to get dressed while I take a shower, she said ok so I shut the door and got in the shower...

I got out dried off and walked back to my room where I found Dusty laying on my bed watching SpongeBob, I walked behind her and up to my closet grabbed some clothes and put them on, "Watching SpongeBob huh?" "Yeah I love this show its funny!" she said giggling, I smiled and jumped on her then I started tickling her causing her to laugh, "Mo-mommy sto-stop it! Haha!" "Ok ok" I said getting off of her, big mistake she jumped on me and started tickling me I couldn't help but laugh "Haha! Du-Dusty cu-cut it out! I'm dying! Haha!" "Ok mommy had to get you back Haha!" she said getting off me then the intercom went off and my friend Miles said "it is dinner time in the dinning hall" I picked up Dusty and spun her around "ok, you hungry?" she was about to answer until her stomach growled, "I'll take that as a yes then?" she smiled and nodded, "ok let's go!" I said a putting her down and grabbing her hand while we walked out the door and down to the dinning hall...

When we got to the dinning hall I saw Fangs, Lizzy, and Arrow talking amongst them selves until they saw me and walked over, Dusty hid behind me still holding onto my hand. "Well hiya sis!" Arrow said as he and Fangs gave me a high-five and then Lizzy gave me a hug, "so how did the rookies do?" Fangs asked "Good, very good actually" then Arrow asked "get any souvenirs?" "Well, not exactly a souvenir" I said looking down at Dusty who was looking up at me a little shy and scared. "Well? What'd you get?" Liz ask a little exited to see what it is, "Come on out Dusty, it's ok they won't hurt you" "are, are you sure mommy?" she asked I nodded and she nodded back, she came out from behinds me and the others gasped when they saw her "guys meet Dusty, Dusty meet your aunt Lizzy, and your uncles Arrow and Fangs" she smiled slightly then she saw Fangs and tilted her head "Dusty say hello" "hi" she said quietly. "Wait! Did you call me her aunt and them her uncles?" I nodded "So you," I nodded again "Aww good for you and nice to meet you my little niece!" Lizzy said giving her a hug, Fangs and Arrow scratched their heads and looked at each other still trying to figure it out, then it hit them like a ton of bricks, they smiled then face palmed finding out that I'd adopted her.

After dinner I showed her around the base, she was getting tired I could tell, "Dusty do you want to go to bed?" "I'm not tired at all mo-" then she yawned, I smiled down at her and thought of how cute she acts "you were saying?" "ok mommy I'm tired" " that's what I thought now, come here" I said picking her up and rocking her in my arms gently putting her to sleep. I smiled and thought "good night my sweet little pup" I then slowly walked back to my room, but I ran into my friend Ally first "hi Katel- Oh who's this?" She asked "she's my daughter and her names Dusty" "Aww she looks so cute, when'd you get her?" "I got her earlier today, I'll tell you later we're going to bed" "ok night Katelyn" "goodnight Ally" and with that we continued down the hallway. When I got back I tucked her in my bed and got in bed with her, then pulled her close so she wouldn't get cold as I was falling asleep I thought to myself I'll take her shopping tomorrow...

Time Skip One Week...

Its been one week since Dusty was brought into my life and I love her like I gave birth to her myself, she is so cute and curious and funny, but can be shy at times, and today we are going to the mall. "Hey mommy what's a mall?" she asked looking out the window in the back seat, "Well, I got your new clothes last week from the mall, but the mall has more than clothes" "Really? What else dose it have?" she asked now bouncing up and down in her booster seat, "lets see now, food, clothes, jewelry, and toys" I said with a smile "Mommy can I maybe get a toy?" "If you behave while I do some shopping and pick something up for you" "ok, but what you getting for me?" "It's a surprise" "Aww" I giggled when I heard her groan...

We went into the mall and to the food court, I held Dusty's hand so she wouldn't get lost, we went up to 'Chick-fil-a' and ordered, I got a chicken sandwich and a sprite while Dusty got a pup's meal with chicken nuggets and a coke, we sat down and started eating "hey mommy?" Dusty asked while putting a chicken nugget in her mouth, "Yes dear?" "Where are we going next?" "To pick up your surprise" I said taking a bite out of my sandwich "Yay!" Dusty said putting her last chicken nugget in her mouth...

We walked into the jewelry store and up to the desk "Hi Mr. Jeer" "Oh hello Katelyn! Oh and who is this sweet young girl?" "My names Dusty" she said smiling up at him "oh! So that means this, is for you?" He said grabbing a gold chain off the wall, which has a moon with a vine wrapped around it, he handed to me then I kneeled down and put it on Dusty "you like it?" I asked, she looked at it then back up at me with a smile and said "I love it Mommy!" "Haha good, thank you Mr. Jeer, oh and here you go" I said handing him the $140 I owed him "thank you Miss. Netaly and anytime" he said as we walked out into the mall, then we went to 'Old Navy' so we could get Dusty some clothes she can play in and some dress clothes...

After we were done shopping we went to 'Toys'R'Us' to buy her some toys, "Wow!" is all she could say when we walked in "so, see any thing you like?" "Hmm.. Ooh an art kit!" she said running over to get it, I chuckled then followed her. "So you like to paint huh?" "Yeah, it's really fun!" she said taking it off the rack, "well, want anything else?" she looked around then ran over to a box of two-hundred crayons, "Can I get these to?" "Of corse honey, Oh by the way I never asked, when's your birthday?" "Umm... May 10th" she said with a smile. "Hmm... May 10th two months huh?" I thought to my self...

When we were done shopping we went out to my red Chevy Traverse and go in, "well did you have fun Dusty?" "Yeah mommy that was fun!" she said as I put on her seatbelt, then I walked to the drivers seat got in and drove back to base. When we got home I grabbed the bags and Dusty helped, we walked to our room and put everything away, I looked at the clock and it read 9:47pm "ok Dusty time for bed!" "Ok mommy!" she yelled from her room. We got our PJs on and I tucked her in then sang her a lullaby while rocking her back and forth...

Hush, little pup, don't say a word.

Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,

Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,

Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark

Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little pup in town...

I looked down to her asleep in my arms, she had a smile on her face and I couldn't help but think how cute she looks, I tucked her in, kissed her on the head, plugged in her night light then shut the door walked to my room and went to sleep thinking about my sweet little girl and how lucky I am to have her...

Time Skip Two Months...

Well today is Dusty's 8th birthday, we're going to her favorite restaurant, 'ChunkyCheese's' We had just gotten there and Fangs brought out the cake."Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday Dear Dusty, Happy Birthday,To You!" Fangs, Lizzy, Ally, Sally, Fred, Arrow and I sang in unison. "Well, go on dear blow out the candles" I said holding up a camera to take a picture, "ok mommy" she said then blew them out, I took the picture just as she blew them out, Fangs cut and handed out the cake. When we were done eating it was time to open presents, "Ok open this one first Dusty it's from me" I said handing it to her "Ok mommy" she said starting to remove the wrapping paper, "Wow! An iPad!" I giggled when I saw her eyes widen, "Like it?" "Yes thank you mommy I love you" "I love you too Dusty" I said giving her a hug...

When we were done with the party we drove back to base, Dusty was in the back seat asleep with a smile on her face, I smiled knowing she had a good time, when we got back I picked her up closed the car door and went to our room. I tucked her in as I usually did then walked out shut the door then the alarm started to go off saying we were under attack, I shut it off so it wouldn't wake up Dusty then I grabbed my spas 12 and my other gear and ran out the door locking it behind me, I ran up stairs and met up with Arrow then asked "who's attacking us?" "The police, that's who" he said while knocking an arrow into his bowstring, then running out the door with me following...

When we got outside I saw about seven SUVs parked right at our door step, an eighth was coming in until Fangs jumped from a roof slamming his sledge hammer into the hood of the truck crushing it and sending both wolves flying out of the windshield, Fangs then took his RPG off of his back and fired ar two SUVs destroying them both, then it was our turn to get in on the action...

Arrow fired sticking an arrow directly through a cops head "Head shot! Head shot! and Head shot!" he said as he killed three more, "Show off!" I heard Lizzy say on the roof with her Ar-15 sniping cops left and right, I saw some cops get into the base behind us "Oh No!" I said running through the other entrance to cut them off. I was in one of the main halls when I saw two of them coming at me "Look! Halt Right There!" one of them said holding up a pistol, I shook my head then pulled my B23R and shot it out of his hand, the other went to raise his 870 shot-gun I put two rounds in his shoulder then he dropped his gun and put his hands up all I said was "Now then, Get out of my home!" I said firing at their feet making them run away. I ran down to the rooms to see if any made it down there, I was almost done clearing the barracks when I reached my room it was open and I could hear Dusty yelling "Let Me Go!" I ran in and saw two cops one had a hold of her "Come on kid we're doing this for your own good!" He said starting to pull her then I ran in "Get your filthy hands off her!" I yelled holding up my spas 12 "Mommy!" "It's ok I'm here, now let my daughter go, Before I turn you into Swiss cheese!" the cop let her go she ran up to me and hugged me, "Now get out!" they nodded and ran out the door...

"Dusty are you ok sweetie?" I said looking over here "Yes mommy I am! And thank you for saving me from those mean men!" she said while crying into my chest, "it's ok, mommy's here" then I heard a gun shot outside of our room, "Dusty stay in your room, and don't come out unless I come and get you ok?" she nodded "ok, I love you" I said kissing her on the head running out the door locking it behind me only to take a round in the left arm...

a cop was standing there, he was a slender muscular black wolf with orange eyes, but after he'd hit me he had a look of regret, and he was starring at me, I started to get up, I but left my gun on the ground. Then he lowered his weapon as well, we were just looking into each others eyes until another cop stepped in between us with a gun to my head, "Now, then let's see what the inside of your head looks like?" "Captain! No we're only supposed to take priso-" "No Sargent Dawn! We kill everyone of these gang freaks! Exterminate them all!" he then put the gun directly on my head "any last words? No alright then see ya bitc-" he was cut off when the other cop put a bullet though his skull...

"No, they won't be her last words" he said looking at the corpse then he looked up at me and said "your welcome" "thanks" I said starting to lower my arms, then he looked back up at me and smiled, his walky-talky then said "Retreat! Retreat!" I smiled he just nodded and ran out. "Well now, that was interesting" I said walking back to my room, I unlocked the door and was tackled into a hug by Dusty, "Mommy! Are you ok?" she asked sounding scared while looking at my wound "yeah, just need to bandage it up now come on lets get you back to bed...

The Next Day...

Sargent Sebastian Dawn was fired from his job as a cop for killing his captain who had gone insane, he was just walking down the street thinking of who that girl was, and why he did what he did. He was walking to 'The Hen House' a diner he'd always go to for breakfast, and when he walked in he saw a she-wolf with a younger-she wolf eating breakfast, and then he saw the older she-wolf's left arm was bandaged, could it be?...

I was eating breakfast with Dusty at 'The Hen House' where my dad used to take us for breakfast, "Hey mommy watch this!" Dusty said as she blew bubbles into her chocolate milk "haha that's cool Dusty and I can do that to" I said now blowing bubbles in my milk, we stopped blowing bubbles and took a drink of our milks, we both had milk-mustaches, we burst out laughing. Then a wolf walked in wearing blue jeans, orange converse, and a black and orange hoodie, he looked very familiar, but I just ignored it and went back to eating breakfast with my daughter...

Sebastian had just sat down and saw her look over at him, in his head he was trying to think of wether he should go talk to her and if he did what would he say? Sebastian sat there in deep thought until the waitress came over and asked "what can I get you sir?" "Huh? Oh an omelet and some chocolate milk please?" "Ok sir" she then took his menu and walked back into the kitchen. He looked back over to the table where they were sitting and though "Ok Sebastian you can do this, sure you might have shot her in the arm, but you saved her life so that has to be worth something!" he then got up took a deep berth and walked over to her table...

Dusty and I had just got done eating and were waiting for the check, the wolf I had seen walk in to the diner earlier walked over to us and cleared his throat, I turned to him and I saw his eyes, He's The Cop That Shot Me! but, wait he also saved me, "May I help you... Officer?" "Hu? Oh yeah I kinda was fired after killing the-" I cut him off when I gestured over to Dusty who was looking at us confused, "um Dusty here, go get a gum ball" I said handing her a quarter out of my purse "ok mommy!" she said taking the quarter and getting out of the booth, "take a seat, and... tell me your name?" "Ok, Sebastian Dawn, and you are?" "Katelyn Nately" I saw his eyes went wide "Wait, you mean your?" I nodded "Oh shit, well sorry for shooting you for one, and two I like your daughter, she seems like a nice young girl" "thanks, but if you touch a hair on her head, I will rip out your tongue, and then your eyes and shove them down your throat, and watch you chock to death! Do I make my self clear?" I whispered to him "ye-yes ma'am" "good and call me Katelyn also want to join our humble little family?" "Hu?" "The gang smarts" I said with a smile "ok, sure, I'd love to!" "Alright, come on Dusty!" I said getting up and taking her hand as we walked out the door, Sebastian held it open for us...

We drove back to base and walked in Arrow walked up to us when we walked in "Well, well, well, who do we have here sis?" "Arrow Sebastian, Sebastian my brother Arrow" "Nice to meet you Sebastian," "nice to meet you to" they fist bumped and made an explosion noise "Bwoooooshh!" "Well they're going to get along fine" I thought to my self, "Hey Arrow mind showing him around the base while I take Dusty to her engineering lesson with Fangs?" "Sure sis, Hey Sebastian" "What?" Arrow gently poked him on the shoulder and whispered "Your it!" and then took off into a sprint. When Dusty and I got to the garage I didn't see Fangs anywhere, I smiled and told Dusty to wait there, I walked into Fangs's garage and what I saw I couldn't believe...

I saw Lizzy and Fangs making out, I knew that Lizzy liked Fangs and he liked her back, but I thought they meant as friends... I was wrong, all I said was "Awwwww" they both broke the kiss and turned blushing like I couldn't believe, "You didn't see that did you... Sis?" "Hmm yeah I did, and Fangs Dusty's hear for her lesson" "Oh right sorry, later Liz" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek "bye Fangy!" "I knew you liked him!" I said walking up to her with a smile. She blushed and then I asked "how long?" "How long what?" "How long have you two been dating?" she looked down and shuffled her feet then raised her head and said "umm... A year..." "What!? Why didn't you tell me?" "I don't know, I mean you know how I-" she was cut off when we heard an engine start, we walked outside to see Dusty getting a high-five from Fangs "well she's going to be a great engineer" "I know she will...

Later That Night...

Dusty, Fangs, Lizzy, Sebastian, Ally, Fred, Sally, Arrow, and I were walking to home after eating at a restaurant. I was holding Dusty because she'd fallen asleep, and everyone else was talking and laughing and just having a good time...

Arrow and Sebastian were having their own conversation at the back of our little group "Hey, Sebastian I meant to ask how did you get fired?" "I kinda, sorta, killed the captain during the raid a couple nights ago" Arrow looked at him dumbfounded "now why in the hell would you do dat?" "Because he was going crazy, had a gun in his hand which was up against your sisters head, and might I add-" "What!" "Shh! Let me finish, I blew the Cap.'s brains out before he killed your sister" "but why?" little did they know I was listening in to their conversation, "Because I... Umm... Like her.." "Ok well, that makes perfect sense actually, and just saying, but if any other ex-cop came up too her and told her that they shot her, even if they saved her life, they'd be dead... Soooo yeah I think she likes you back" "Actually, just being truthful here, but yes I do like you back" I said not even turning around, but I did after a couple seconds only to see Sebastian blushing and Arrow looking at me dumbfounded. I simply giggled and caught up to the group, "Told you" "ok you were right Arrow, BUT who do you like?" "Well, I kinda like... Ally" "Ooh well I wander if she-" Sebastian was cut off when Ally turned with a pissed off look on her face, Arrow and Sebastian froze like statues, she smiled a sly smile slowly walked up to Arrow and gave him a kiss for about two minutes, and when she broke it Arrow fainted...

When we got back to base Fangs had Arrow over his right shoulder and Liz literally sitting on his left shoulder, I giggled seeing this and Sebastian chuckled, maybe I will go on a date with him... Maybe. I walked him to my room, "ok Sebastian your sleeping on the couch ok?" "Ok cool with me" he said jumping on the couch, I chuckled then I walked into Dusty's room put her Pjs on for her tucked her in, turned on her night light, kissed her on the head, then quietly closed the door behind me. When I walked back out into the living room I saw Sebastian already asleep on the couch, huh he looks cute when he sleeps, well time for bed, I walked to my room striped down tossed my clothes in the hamper got in bed and turned off the light...

Time Skip Three Years...

Well Sebastian and I have been dating for three years now and Dusty has become the best mechanic in the gang, and she's only eleven, but today is a special day, we're attending the marriage between Fangs and Lizzy,

"Do, you Lizzy, take Fangs, to be your husband. And promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. And will you love and honor him all the days of your life?"

"I do" Lizzy said with tears starting to form

"and do, you Fangs, take Lizzy, to be your wife. And promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. And will you love and honor her all the days of your life?"

"I do" Fangs said with pure happiness in his voice

"Then I now pronounce you, mates! Fangs you my rub noses with the bride!" Everyone clapped and cheered as they rubbed noses then shared a kiss, Dusty ran up and hugged them both as did everyone else. The rest of the night was filled with dancing and laughter, and that got Sebastian thinking... When am I going to propose to Katelyn?...

Time Skip Nine Months...

Lizzy had just given birth to a little girl named Cloud she had Fangs eyes and fur on her belly and shoulders, and she was a mix of white and gray fur as well like Lizzy's, "come here Dusty, and meet your new baby cousin" Lizzy said waving her hand for her to come over "She's so cute! Hey mom?" "Yes dear?" "Were do pups come from?" Sebastian and I turned red then looked at each other then back down to her "we'll tell you when you get older, now let's go and eat so we can leave aunt Lizzy and uncle Fangs with Cloud ok?" Sebastian said sounding like a father would, then Dusty replied "Yes daddy!" Sebastian and I went wide eyed again, "well it's now or never" Sebastian thought to himself, he took a deep breath then started kneeling down in front of me and pulling out a ring, I had tears in my eyes already "Katelyn Netaly will you marry me?" "Yes! Yes! A million times Yes!" I said tackling and pulling him into a passionate kiss...

Two Weeks Later...

Well Sebastian and I are happily married and Dusty's been going to school, she says she loves it which is good to hear, and the gang has been at piece for the past two years so that's another good thing, we've moved into a new house that has woods all around and a pool, it's also three stories tall adding the basement and attic it's five stories. Dusty and her friends Chris, Kate, Lilly, Humphrey, and Garth were out back in the pool while I was sunbathing and Sebastian was cooking burgers, I was relaxing when all the sudden my stomach felt like it was turned upside down, I ran in the house and to the bathroom to throw up. "Hon are you ok?" Sebastian asked patting back, "yeah just the flew I think" then the kids walked in, "You could go ask our mom what's wrong, she's a doctor" Kate said walking up to us with a smile "thank you Kate, come on dear lets get you across the street," he said as we walked out and across the street...

He knocked on the door, Winston answered, "Hello you two, may I help you?" "Yes you can Winston, is-" I was cut of when I ran over to a bush and threw up "You need Eve don't you?" Sebastian nodded, he let us in. Eve was watching TV when we walked in, "oh hello what do you need?" "Katelyn's kinda sick, she keeps-" he was cut off when I ran to their bathroom and threw up, "doing that" "let me see now, say Ah" She said telling me to open my mouth "hmm... Oh wait" she then pressed her hand against my stomach and smiled "have you two done anything yet?" "Well umm uh.. Yeah... Why?" Sebastian said a little nervous, "well that explains it, Katelyn." "Yes?" "Your pregnant" I had never felt such happiness in all my life on that day...

Another Nine Months Later...

I had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy, he has Sebastian's eyes, and my light brown almost orange fur, we named him Pumpkin. "Aww he's so cute!" Dusty said as her new baby brother grabbed her finger, "Aww what's his name?" Lizzy asked walking in with Cloud, Fangs, Arrow, Ally, Fred, and Sally "Pumpkin," I said with a smile looking down at him, he looked up at me and smiled. "I like that name" Eve said walking in as well "I think he dose to...

Fourteen Years Later... Jasper Downtown Netaly's vs Titans

"Shit!" Dusty yelled as both her and Cloud took cover from a grenade "aww man Cloud you ok?" "Yeah" she said getting off the ground and grabbing her .223 off the ground, "ten shells left, Hey Humphrey got any ammo over there?" Dusty asked over her walky-talky, "Yeah plenty, but you'll have to make it over here because we're pinned down!" she grunted "Come on Cloud lets move!" and then both her and Cloud jumped over the destroyed jeep they were behind and ran toward where Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth are pinned down, Meanwhile across the battle field...

"Pumpkin Move!" Chad yelled shoving him out of the way "phew! Thanks Chad!" "Hey best friends for life right?" he said helping him off the ground "well no duh bro!" Chad and Pumpkin moved up killing Titan gang members left and right they might be fourteen, but that doesn't mean they can't kick some ass. About 130 yards away, Humphrey was lying against a fallen wall holding his left side "Ah Sshhit!" he said pulling a piece of shrapnel out of it, "Damn Titans, Damn Grenades, Damn Battle! Agh this stinks, now I'm bleeding, dying, and now I'm complaining about dying. This day can't get any worse-" he was cut off when two Titans leaped over the was with their weapons pointed directly at him "..fuck..." then they opened fire...

back to Dusty and Cloud... "Ok Cloud we're almost there-" she stopped talking when she saw Humphrey laying against a wall with holes through his chest, in front of him two dead Titans. "Oh no... Kate! Kate come in!" Cloud yelled over her walky, "yeah Cloud?" "We-we've got bad news... Very bad news..." "Well?" Kate asked now sounding very concerned, "Humphrey, he's... He's" "He's what" "dead...

One Hour Later... Medical tent

I was pulling bits of buckshot from Fangs shoulder when I saw Dusty and Cloud run in with Humphrey, they had tears in their eyes "Dusty, Cloud, whats wrong with Humphrey?" "Mom, he's dead" I was a little scared, then I saw him moving a little... He's still breathing! "Girls put him down here, Now!" they did as I said, then I grabbed a defibrillator off of one of the shelves and brought it to the desk, "ok Cloud grab me those tweezers, and Dusty take off his vest, and unbutton his shirt" then Kate ran in with tears in her eyes and an AK-47 in her right hand, "Oh, No, No, No, No, No, Nooo!" she said as she hugged Humphrey, "Kate he's not dead yet, alive and if I can't revive him he will be dead" she wiped her eyes and got off him, now time to get to work. I took the chest prattles and rubbed them together, "Clear!" *Zap!* "Nothing!" Dusty said watching the heart monitor "Clear!" *Zap!* "Still nothing" then Kate got down on her knees "God Please! Please! Don't Take Him Away!" "Clear" *Zap!* *Beep! Beep! Beep!* Then Humphrey woke up and toke a deep breath, "Wha-what the hell just happened!?" "Humphrey!" Kate yelled as she got up and pulled him into a kiss...

Three Hours Later...

"Ok, we win" Pumpkin said helping Chad walk because he'd been shot in the left thy, "Haha I guess, now come here you two so I can patch you up." "Ok mom," my son said as he helped Chad over, " Well dear, it's safe to say that, the Titans have fallen, haha" Sebastian said as he walked in followed by Arrow and his son Bark. After we were all patched up we counted our casualties, we didn't lose anyone so it was a good day for all of us...

Time Skip Ten Years Later... Our Funeral...

Sebastian and I had finally fallen... Our story has ended, but our family's has not, Dusty, Pumpkin, Cloud, and Bark are now the leaders of the gang, and I'm sure that the legend and of us and my father will live... Forever... And now Me, Sebastian, and my father watch over them... Until they join us one day... Well that's the end of our story... Whats yours?...


	3. Ander

(Ice The Lone Wolf)

The story of Ander...

I had just had been knocked out by some wolf in a mask along with his friends, I'd be thinking the living would be sticking together against the dead... I guess I was wrong...

It had been 3 months since the virus broke out turning everyone into flesh eating canibalistic freaks, fortunately I'm not affected along with my girl friend Kera and our friends we've met these past months, we'd gotin' to become good friends and now they're all gone...

We were traveling through Colorado trying to get to an evac. center when we were ambushed this guy in a mask that looked like a bunch of faces sown together along with his friends took us captive and he told us he'd let us go if one of us beat him in a fight, my best friend Ice said he would do it. They started off Ice was hitting him pretty damn hard, but not hard enough the freak slugged him in the stomach hard then gave him a head but, knocking him on the ground then stomped on his rib cage crushing his heart, Ammy burst into tears, he said he'd give us one last chance so I volunteered...

I looked over to Kera and said I love you then I stood up and hit the guy so hard it knocked him on the ground, but he got up and tackled me to the ground he was about to smash my skull with his fist then I moved and he hit the concrete and left a hole, I kicked him off then got on top and started punching him as hard as I could. I saw blood start to come out of the bottom of his mask, then one of his friends smacked me in the back of the head with the butt of his gun, the freak walked over and put is foot on my back an said "You fight well so I will not kill you, but your friends... you will watch them die!" all I could do was watch as my friends and my girlfriend were massacred, then something smacked me on the back of the head land everything went black... My life was now empty...

I had just woken up hoping it was a bad dream sadly it was not, I looked over to see my friends dead, Ice, Magnus, Ammy, Orion, Molly, Cicles, Pika, Pole, Sparks, Sebastian, and Katelyn. I had lost all hope I grabbed Sebastian's 44. off the ground and put it up to my head, But where's Kera!? I put the 44. away and got up slowly because my world was still spinning and walked over to my fallen friends and I also saw that our weapons were still in the pile that freak's men put them in, I walked over and picked up my ZVI-Falcon then walked back over to my friends "I sware to you I will make them pay for what they did to you." I said under my breath...

I had buried their bodies and had taken one thing from each of my friends: I toke Ice's neckless, Ammy's knife, Orion's cadet cap, Magnus's bandana, Cicles's grenade launcher, Sebastian's 44. Magnum, Pika's goggles, and Pole's Grayfire ... I'm coming Kera... We all are...

I was walking down the street slowly just walking by the zombies they didn't even notice me, I saw two guards at the front of a church I grabbed my ZVI and scoped in there was a larger gray and tan wolf talking to a tall gray wolf, I chuckled then sniped the larger one in the head and the tall one I shot in the throat. I ran up only to hear the tall one say "Ne-need.. To.. Worn... Win-Winston..." then he bled out just before he grabbed the radio, I slowly opened the door and put my ZVI away and took out Pole's Grayfire then I put a silencer on it. I saw four wolves playing poker at a table, two wolves making out, one wolf working on something, and then that freak was with three she-wolves and three male wolves, then Kera was tied to a chair and had a large gash on her head, "I'm coming Kera," I said then pulled Ammy's gold knife...

I snuck up to the wolf that was working on something he was a small skinny brown and gray wolf with goggles on, I quickly and quietly slit his throat I caught him just before he hit the ground then gently put him down. I went back down stairs and over to the two wolves making out and I tapped the male on the shoulder when he turned I stuck Sebastian's 44. in his mouth put my finger up to my lips and fired it went through his skull and hit the she-wolf in the arm "Hutch n-" I cut her off by firing three more rounds into her chest, and turned to see the four poker players getting up one of them has a sawed off pump shot-gun the others had silenced SMGs "Oh no please don't get up!" I said ripping them to shreds with Pole's Grayfire "Now then for the ass hole!" I said dropping the Grayfire and pulling my MP5 and walked in...

"Hey Ass Holes!" I yelled holding up my MP5 then I took off Pika's goggles and Magnus's bandana "Remember me!?" then I opened fire killing the older red-orange wolf who then fell off the balcony "Ahh! Son of a- Kill Him!" the Freak said holding his arm, the four other wolves hopped up with SMGs and opened fire, I ducked. I reloaded my MP5 and grabbed Cicles's grenade launcher he called 'the thumper' put a grenade in it turned and fired, it landed right between the tan female and the red male "Shi-" she was cut off when it went off and both her's and the male's body parts went everywhere "Kate Noo! Die you Bastard!" the gray male said, I grabbed my ZVI turned and hit him in the shoulder "Ah!" he yelled as he fell back on to one of the benches. I was starting to move out of cover when a concussion grenade landed right in front of me an blinded me, all I saw was the white she-wolf running toward me with what looked like a katana, I kicked her in the face grabbed Ammy's knife and stabbed her in the wrist which also pinned her to the bench, I then broke her leg grabbed a grenade stuck it in her mouth pulled the pin pulled out the knife grabbed the katana and ran then *BOOM* bits and pieces of her flew everywhere and her blood stained my clothes now for the Freak, but first to rescue Kera from the older she-wolf...

I made it up to the balcony where the gray male was holding a desert eagle up to his head I pulled my 44. shot it out of his hand then he turned to me I turned away and blow his head clean off, I made it to the room where Kera was, the door was now locked and shut I chuckled and grabbed a C4 pack stuck it on the door and walked away whistling then hit the detonator and walked in only to see the older she wolf with an evil grin on her face and a scalpel in her hand which was on Kera's neck. I shook my head and threw the katana, it cut her hand clean off she screamed in pain I pulled my 44. then shot her in the side of the face, then I turned to Kera who was muffled. I took the rag out of her mouth and cut the ropes that had her tied to the chair, she then she gave me a two minute kiss "Well, ok then, I love you and i am NOT going to let any thing happen to you" I said smiling "I love you too now lets go kill this asshole!" she said then I handed her the desert eagle that I got from the wolf earlier, took the katana out of the wall handed it to her then we went hunting for the brute...

we were walking down the streets killing zombies left and right then I saw an armored truck coming toward us at full speed "Move!" I yelled firing my grenade launcher, it blow up in front of the truck flipping it over, the freak got out and his mask fell off he had a bereta in his hand he turned in shot Kera in the chest twice "Nooo! I will kill you!" I said in a demonic voice. I ran and tackled him to the ground then I started beating him to death, but he grabbed his bereta and unloaded four rounds into my chest, I was on the ground bleeding out he was laughing and yelled "You Can't Kill Me Boy! I Am Invincible! And You, You Will Di-" he was cut off when a bullet when straight through his skull from behind, he fell to the ground with a thud. Standing behind him was Kera, she was bleeding out as well she had my 44. in her hand, she fell on her knees then crawled over to me I hugged her and pulled her close to me. "You.. Know What?" I asked "What?" "As long as I'm dying... I'm glad it's with you" "I couldn't... Agree.. More.." "I love you Kera" "I love you too Ander... I'm tired.. I'm going to sleep.. Now.." "Good... night.. Kera" and with that we slowly died, but happy that we were together forever...

I opened my eyes still with Kera in my arms, but we were in a white room, I looked around and what I saw I couldn't believe! "Kera! Kera wake up!" I said shaking her she opened her eyes and looked up, "Ander!" she yelled happily then tackled me to the ground and pulled me into a kiss, then Ice walked over and tapped her on the shoulder she broke the kiss and went wide eyed when she saw all of our friends alive and well we all had a group huge then a white light formed and we ascended into heaven where we could live together for eternity...


	4. Sebastian

(You might think this is odd, but you might not)

(Dawn walker wolf)

The Story of Sebastian...

"Hey Katelyn Kill Me You Bitch!" Ice yelled down at Katelyn and I "Ice why would I want to kill you?" "Gah I'll go ask Magnus!" he said running off to find him, Katelyn and I just laughed "I don't get why he wou-" I was cutoff when we heard a gun shot. We grabbed our weapons walked up stairs and down the hall only to see Ice filled with buckshot and Magnus standing there with his Remington, we just looked at him dumbfounded "What?" "What do you mean what!? You just killed Ice!" "Hey! he asked" then we heard an odd sound and I felt someone leaning against me "Yeah why'd you kill me Maggy? I thought we were friends?" We all jumped when we saw Ice alive "How in the!?" Magnus exclaimed looking at where Ice's dead body was laying in a puddle of blood...

"Ice how the hell did you just-" "Do that "Time Wise" that's how," he said pulling out what looked like a golden stop watch and flipping it in the air "Time What?" "Time Wise" A little invention of mine, you killed me, but you didn't kill my spirit, TW I'll call it for short splits your soul from your body when you completely die and TW automadicly regenerates your body for example, hey Sebastian catch!" he said tossing it to me "but wait wh-" I was cutoff when I got a bullet to the brain and then everything was slower and all blue as if a light was blinding me, I walked in front of Katelyn and put my lips in front of her's then everything went full speed and Ice laughed while Magnus gasped and Katelyn extended the kiss. "Hah well how do you like it Sebastian?" he asked "Dude how long have you been working on that!?" I exclaimed braking the kiss with Katelyn and handing the TW back to him "I'd say eight, nine years, well lets just say since I was 19 so umm yeah seven years." "well, is that the only one?" "Well, I have a second one, but its for Ammy and I have a prototype" "cool, can I use it" "maybe later" then an alarm went off...

"Hey everyone gear up! The Far-on are here!" Pika yelled over the intercom "I hate the Far-on, they the kill innocent, and fight for money and their leader Aron Far-on." I thought to myself running down the hall being followed by Ice, Katelyn, Magnus, and now Molly Ice's little sister. "Ok guys let's gear up!" Rogers said tossing me my Ar-15, Ice gave Ammy the second TW and giving her a kiss then he pulled out a silver one and yelled "Hey Sebastian, here!" he threw it over to me I grabbed it then turned and gave it to Katelyn "Here take this, and NO buts" "Now then guys we've got to defend Jasper its the last city that hasn't been taken over by these psychotic freaks, Now Let's Go!" He yelled opening the titanium door to our base just outside of Jasper...

Im teamed with: Magnus, Molly, Ice, and Katelyn and we're Team B. The other groups consist of Team A: Ammy, Pole, Kera, Rogers, and Cicles. Team C: Orion, Pika, Ander, Cody, and Sparks...

I was out the door and moving up and the first thing that was said over the comunicators was from Rogers "Turn on your team hub!" I did as told along with the rest of my squad, "ok let's move up... Never mind..." said ducking when I saw the tank in our way "Magnus you think you can take that thing out?" "We'll see now wont we?" he said with a smirk on his face and grabbing his LAW off his back jumped up and fired, it went literally right down the barral of the tank then it blow to bits. Magnus simply stood there and laughed "Hey Magnus Move!" Ice yelled shoving him aside only to take a shot to the head from a sniper Molly broke down in tears, guess she didn't know about his TW because he regenerated behind the sniper and broke his neck. "Hey, Molly he's over there" Katelyn said pointing over to him which made Molly put on a dumbfounded look "how in the!?" Ice came over communications "TW! Remember the thing I told you I was working on? Well it works haha!" Molly smiled "good for you bro!" Then we started moving up...

We had all made it to the Leaders base on the other side of no-mans land, we were almost to the base when Magnus took a shot-gun to the chest and Ice went to hand him the TW, but was shot still holding it and Magnus bled out Ice was in raged that one of his friends had died, he went on a rampage...

He regenerated behind the soldier that had kill Magnus and blew his head off with Magnus's Remington and pushed forward, we came across Team A and they weren't in good shape. Pole was holding his side which had a piece of shrapnel sticking out of it and wasn't looking to good, Ammy was laying on the ground nearly dead reaching for her TW, Ice ran as fast as he could and tossed his TW which landed right in front of her face she grabbed it just as she died and regenerated standing beside Ice. He smiled then a rocket hit in between them killing Ice and forcing Ammy to regenerate only to see Ice laying up against the wall with a large piece of shrapnel sticking through his chest pinning him against it, Ammy was in tears hugging Ice's lifeless body, I had just seen my two best friends die in front of me and there is no way of getting them back...

I ran over to her "Ammy! we've gotta go you'll die if we don't!" "No I won't I still have.. his... TW..." she said which we both looked at each other then back to Ice "Hurry there may still be a chance!" "Ok! Please! Please! Please! Please Work!" Ammy begged, but nothing then Molly and Katelyn finally caught up and Molly started crying. We heard the sound of the TW behind us then a large gasp of air, we turned to see Ice standing there breathing heavily and looking at the TW in his hand, then Ammy tackled him to the ground and gave him a kiss "Ammy, we'll do this later ok?" "Oh sorry just happy your ok!" she said getting off of him. He walked over picked up Ammy's TW and tossed it to her then we looked over and saw Pole had bled out "oh no... Wait!" Ammy said running over and sticking the TW into his hand, then he regenerated behind Molly, "Wh-what the hell just happened" "we'll tell you later" I said taking the TW away and giving it back to Ammy...

We were in the base now and I pulled up our hub, it showed everyone green, but Magnus who was on black, I pulled Team A's stats it showed Ammy and Pole on green, but Rogers was red and Cicles and Kera were on orange. We came around the corner and saw Cicles providing cover fire behind a stack of crates while Kera was healing Rogers, I then pulled up Team B's stats and saw them all in the green except for Cody who was yellow. "Well how's it going guys?" Ice asked running up and slitting the throat of a soldier "oh nothing really just well, trying not to die, you know, the usual, Shit!" Cicles said as a rocket went right past him, "hah bad day hu?" "Well no duh dip-shit!" Kera said stoping the bleeding from the gun wound on Rogers chest. "Hey mind if I ask why you, Ammy, and Pole died and came back to life?" "Sure ill show you!" Ice said walking over, put the TW in Rogers hand, then toke his .44 out and put a round into his head "Ice!" Kera and Cicles yelled "Watch" and as soon as he said that Rogers regenerated sitting on the ground beside Kera "What in god's name just happened!?" he asked "Ice made that to bring you back to life" I said as he handed it back to Ice, "Ok let's move Now! And thanks Ice I owe you one" Rogers said as we jumped over and killed soldiers left and right. We finished off all the soldiers and Katelyn asked Rogers "H-hey Rogers wh-where's Team C?" "Well let me Oh No!" I said as I saw their stats. Team C's showed Orion and Ander on black, Cody and Pika on yellow and Sparks is on orange, "Shit we gotta move!" I said running upstairs to where the power generator and Aron are at...

When we got up to the next floor we saw a few dead soldiers and we saw Ander lying up against a crate and Orion on the floor with his desert eagle in one hand and his bat in the other, I looked to see Sparks sticking a knife into a soldier's chest, Cody bandaging himself up, and Pika starting to move out of cover when a stray bullet went through the goggles on the top of her head and into her skull. Cicles ran unloading two clips into six enemy soldiers then he got to Pika and pulled her aside, I ran out along with everyone else taking cover and killing soldiers, Molly and I toke cover with Cody "Hey Cody! We need to move no-" Molly was cutoff when a grenade landed in front of us "Shit! Move! Move! Move!" I yelled jumping over the crates along with Molly and Cody. "Damn that was close!" Molly said taking cover with Cody and I again "Well, these guys want us dead, so yeah that was close!" Cody said as he pulled a piece of shrapnel out of his leg then bandaged it up. I looked over only to see Cicles, Rogers, and Sparks dead and Kera was getting stabbed by a wolf I knew as Western, Ice was killing soldiers left and right along with Ammy and Katelyn, I ducked when a rocket was coming at me "well, if we make it out of here alive you guys are like brothers to me" Molly said reloading her M249 "and your like a sister to us" Cody said smiling "ok let's move!" I said jumping over the crates followed by Molly and Cody...

We had killed the last soldier, the only ones left of the team were: Katelyn, Pole, Ice, Molly, Ammy, and I. Cody was killed by Western and that asshole got a bullet to the brain from Ice, We all looked over at Aron and the last of his soldiers, "Give up?" Ammy asked "No! We still outnumber you!" Aron said commanding his soldiers to attack, a couple minutes later both Molly and Pole were dead. Ice wanted revenge extremely bad now, we were still fighting when this wolf with an odd gun came out of a metal door and fired an automatic weapon at Ammy which destroyed her TW and also killed her Ice grabbed Molly's M249 off the ground and kept shooting the wolf until you could see his organs and bones. Now there were only three of us left, and about fifty soldiers, we were putting up our last stand a final fight for peace and putting an end to this damn war!

We charged in giving off a battle cry easily killing soldiers, we had finished them off and were now covered in blood, "Well! Aron you scum sucking piece of shit! Give up!?" Ice yelled wiping the blood off of his forehead, "well, now that I think about it, No!" he said pulling a lever then these robotic wolves came running out firing out of their arms "Shit..." we said in unison opening fire picking them off one by one, "There's to ma-" Katelyn was cut off when she took a shot to the leg destroying her TW which she had in her pocket, then a robot turned its gun into a sword and stuck it through her chest and through her heart, "Nooo!" I yelled now killing robots left and right then I grabbed the bomb that we were supposed to throw into the power generator I was about to throw it when Ice yelled "Sebastian! No wait! There is a second function to the TW! We can bring our whole team, but only if we are ALL dead! when your the only one left you tap the button on the si-" he was cutoff when a robot put a sword through his chest and he said "Take it! You know what... To... Do..." He said throwing it to me I was about to catch it when I was slashed from behind, then all of the robots backed off and Aron walked up in front of me "You've failed! Your friends are all dead! Your the only one left and now!" he pulled out a B23R and put it on my back and fired "You Die!" I was lying there watching my world go dark then I saw Ice's TW only inches away. I grabbed it then threw the bomb which landed directly inside the generator, "What!? Nooo Noo!" I grabbed the TW tapped the side button then said "I'll see... You... In hell!" Then everything went white...

I woke up on my bed, "could it have all been a dream?" I said to myself getting out of bed and walking into the hallway, "Where is everyone?" I asked my self again, I walked to the dinning hall where all the lights were off. I turned them on and went wide eyed when I heard "Surprise!" I saw all my friends ok, alive, and well, Katelyn ran up and gave me a five minute or so long kiss, "I guess it wasn't a dream" I thought to myself braking the kiss with Katelyn I looked over to see Ice and Ammy waving at me smiling and oddly I saw Rogers and Molly making out. I shrugged it off the rest of the day was filled with fun and laughter, we'd live in peace the rest of out lives thanks, well "Time Wise" anyway...

(ok guys leave a comment and this is a salute to Dawn walker wolf one of the greatest writers I've both met and worked with and also to the authors who I've written with and read before see you guys later!)


End file.
